Showdown
Summary Showdown is the 4th season of Marks' Minecraft The Challenge. This season featured the 15 contestants competed individually in challenges and facing off in 3 people eliminations and one vs one public vote off in order to make it to the end and win $50 cash. Cast '''Host''': Marks Format Each challenge, there will be a winner, and a last place loser. The last place loser, the winner's choice, and the last place loser's choice go into the showdown. The showdown is where they compete in a challenge and one of the 3 win safety. The other two then must face off in a vote, where the other cast members will vote one of them out. Gameplay '''Challenge Games''' * '''Red Riding Hood: '''Contestants must race around the valley searching for numbers for a code combination to enter grandma's house. Once they think they have it, they must find grandma's house and enter the code. First person to get it right wins, the last person to get it is the loser. ** '''Winner: '''''Ranks'' * '''3 Little Pigs: '''Contestants must run into one of three different houses. Each round, the house that has the most amount of people will collapse, eliminated everyone in that house. The catch is, everyone is invisible while choosing a house! The last person remaining will be the winner! The first group out has to keep playing the challenge in reverse, to determine the last place loser. ** '''Winner: '''''Oliver'' * '''Jack and the Beanstalk: '''Contestants must parkour up the beanstalk to the top to win the challenge. The first person to get to the top of the beanstalk is the winner. After 10 minutes if not everyone had finished, the person lowest on the beanstalk will be the last place loser. ** '''Winner: '''''Ranks'' * '''Cinderella: '''Contestants, using creative mode, must build Cinderella a carraige to the ball. Marks, unknowing who built what, judged the builds with past players Ethan B. & Isaiah. The winner was determined and the last place loser was determined by a score out of 30. ** '''Winner: '''''Alex'' * '''Humpty Dumpty: '''Contestants stand on a long brick wall, and must punch each other off of the wall in order to win. Last person standing on the wall will be the winner while the first to fall is the last place loser. ** '''Winner: '''''Nick H.'' * '''Rumpelstiltskin: '''Contestants are put into cubicles and asked questions based on a fairytale Marks had written and read to them. They all must pm Marks their answers individually. If they are correct, they stay in the game. If the contestant gets it wrong, they are eliminated. First person eliminated is the loser while the last person remaining is the winner. ** '''Winner: '''''Amatsu'' * '''Aladdin: '''Contestants are placed in a minecart going full speed in a circle. Played in heats of 1v1 rounds, Contestants will have to count the number of blocks on the wall while spinning in a circle. First to shout out the correct answer moves on to the next rounds. Losers go into a losers bracket for last place loser. The winner of the final round wins the game. ** '''Winner: '''''Derek'' * '''3 Blind Mice: '''Contestants are place on a platform where they are blindfolded. The platform in front of them have designated areas in which point values are assigned. The winner is the person who goes the furtherst without falling off the platform. The loser is whoever gets the lowest point value. ** '''Winner: '''''Ranks'' * '''Bambi: '''Contestants must choose either water, shelter, or food. A wolf, aka the most recently eliminated contestant from the challenge, (Past contestant Isaiah was the first wold) will choose either water, shelter or food too. After everyone has chosen something, the wolf must eliminated someone who picked the same option they chose. First person out was the loser, while the last person standing won. ** '''Winner: '''''Ranks'' * '''The Four Elements: '''Contestants would parkour through 4 different sections of parkour, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. The last person to finish each section would be eliminated from the challenge. The first person eliminated is the loser and the first person to finish the last section was declared the winner. ** '''Winner: '''''Ranks'' * '''Inside Out: '''Contestants must randomly pick an emotion from popular movie Inside Out, and then make a build based upon the emotion they were given. Marks will judge the builds and determine who's was best. ** '''Winner: '''''Epic'' * '''Brave: '''The 4 people who didn't win the Inside Out challenge competed in a bow challenge where they would shoot lamps for points. The contestant who got the least amount of points with 3 shots would be the last place loser. ** '''Last Place Loser: '''''Oliver'' '''Elimination Duels''' *'''Pocahontas''': Contestants are given nausea and required to shoot down all of their targets in order to win the elimination. First to shoot down all 3 targets is the winner. **'''Played By: '''''Violet vs Damian vs Ranks'' *'''Rapunzel''': Contestants are put at the top of a large tower and are forced to drop down ontop blocks in order to get to the bottom without dying. First to the bottom is the winner. **'''Played By: '''''Violet vs Derek vs Nolan'' *'''Oz''': Contestants must race down the yellow brick road in a narrow tunnel trying to pass the other play. The first player to reach the other side of the tunnel and hit their button will win a point. The first player to 2 points is the winner. **'''Played By: '''''Connor vs Damian vs Chazza'' *'''Little Bo Peep''': Contestants are given stacks of their color dye and placed in a pen with 51 sheep. On Marks' go, the three contestants will run around dyeing sheep. After 2 minutes, the person who has the most sheep dyed will be the winner. **'''Played By: '''''Derek vs Emma vs Violet'' *'''Three Billy Goats''': Contestants must parkour across a bridge, and after each round, they must remove two blocks each. If you fall off the bridge, you are eliminated. Last person standing on the bridge wins **'''Played By: '''''Oliver vs Roman vs Derek'' *'''Wonderland''': Contestants are forced to play on a chess board and move in the pattern of a knight, trying to have as many moves as possible. If you run out of moves, you are out. Last person to run out of moves will be the winner. **'''Played By: '''''Epic vs Damian vs Emma'' *'''Peter Pan''': Contestants are placed in minecarts that spin around a rectangular box. They must, at each end of the box, throw a ball into one of the droppers to score points. After 4 minutes, the person with the most points wins. **'''Played By: '''''Chazza vs Amatsu vs Damian'' *'''Beauty & The Beast''': Contestants are placed in a room with a bunch of item frames scattered around the wall. Each round, Marks will call out an item and the contestant who grabs the item and brings it to Marks first wins a point. First to 3 points is the winner. **'''Played By: '''''Epic vs Amatsu vs Alex vs Roman'' *'''Mulan''': Contestants are given swords and forced to do combat with them, where the last person to die is the winner! **'''Played By: '''''Epic vs Chazza vs Amatsu'' *'''Twinkle Twinkle Little Star''': Contestants are placed in a room with 20 flags and 1 star. Each round, they must choose to take either 1 flag, 2 flags, or 3 flags. Their goal is to take the star at the very end. The person who takes the star at the end is the winner. **'''Played By: '''''Epic vs Oliver vs Chazza'' *'''Frozen''': Contestants are placed on a platform made of ice up in the air. There are random holes placed on the platform, and they are given snowballs. They must try to knock their opponents off the platform. Last person on the ice is the winner. **'''Played By: '''''Ranks vs Oliver vs Derek'' *'''Pinnochio''': Contestants are placed on individual platforms, where Marks will show them a build and they must recreate it as fast as possible. The first person to do it is safe and moves onto the finale. After 3 rounds, the last person who hasn't finished is ELIMINATED. **'''Played By: '''''Nick H. vs Epic vs Ranks vs Oliver'' Game Summary Voting Progress Aftershow Progress=